


Emergency Broadcast [Podfic]

by WhiteHaru37



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Poetry, Gen, Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an incident threatens to overwhelm the town, it seems like not even our intrepid radio host can save us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Broadcast [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emergency Broadcast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929228) by [begformercytwice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice). 



**Download and Streaming at Box.com** : [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/gq1n7vit26xa4wlsqd85) (6.3MB)

 **Download at Box.com** : [M4B](https://app.box.com/s/uyc2uoq2181iewkdynfs) (19.3MB)

 **Length** : 13:17

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [begformercytwice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice) for giving permission to record this.
> 
> Thanks to [itsadrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit/pseuds/itsadrizzit) for the wonderful cover art, tutorials, support, and motivational speeches.


End file.
